Colors
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Pernikahan. Gaun, bunga, cincin, dan makanan. Lihat betapa sibuknya seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengatur persiapan pernikahan agar kelak ia dan Gaara bisa mengikat janji suci atas nama Tuhan. 50 simple drabbles for GaaHina Love Parade #2 : Color. Feminism detected. Enjoy it, minna-san.


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto property and I don't get any profit from this fanfiction  
**

**Colors is Code Geass soundtrack and belongs to Flow  
**

**Warning : AU, typos, OOC**

**Happy reading minna ^^**

**For GaaHina Love Parade #2 : Color**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**50**. "Tempat ... gaun ... makanan ... dan ... oh, astaga. Aku bahkan lupa belum men-_design_ undangan. Bagaimana ini, Hanabi? Kenapa semuanya serumit ini? Aku...,"

"_Onee-chan_..."

"... aku bahkan belum mengingatkan Gaara-_kun_ untuk membuat janji dengan Akasuna-_san_. Oh ... mungkin lebih baik aku menelepon Gaara-_kun_ dulu."

"_Onee-chan_..."

"Ah, ya ampun. Betapa bodohnya aku. Tentu saja Gaara-_kun_ masih sibuk di laboratorium. Tidak seharusnya aku mengganggunya. _Keep calm_, Hinata. Kau harus bisa mengatasinya. Oh, iya, Hanabi. Menurutmu, aku harus mulai dari mana? Ya ampun...,"

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner muncul di pelipis Hanabi. _Kami-sama_ ... lima tahun bekerja sebagai pemilik _Wedding Organizer_ ternyata tak cukup membuat kakaknya tenang menghadapi pernikahannya sendiri. Lihat saja bagaimana tatapan keheranan staf-staf yang terbengong-bengong memasang wajah, _"Ke mana Hinata-_sama_ yang biasanya selalu tenang dalam menghadapi situasi?"_

Menghela napas tak lega, Hyuuga yang lebih muda itu menepuk pundak kakaknya, menyunggingkan senyum bisnis seperti biasa, lalu berkata, "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Hyuuga-_san_. _Wedding Planner_ kami akan membantu Anda. Mari, silakan duduk dulu lalu kita mulai tentukan konsepnya."

Hinata terpana selama beberapa detik sebelum berucap, "Hah?"

**49**. Empat orang gadis cantik terlihat asyik bersenda gurau sembari menunggu menu pesanan mereka tersaji. Dua orang gadis, berambut **kuning** **pucat** dan **merah jambu** hanya bisa tergelak ringan begitu mendengar cerita dari Hanabi. Sementara gadis lain yang menjadi objek konversasi—Hinata—tampak gugup sembari meremas-remas jemari.

"Wow, aku tak percaya orang sepertimu bisa bertingkah sekonyol itu," Ino tergelak, "ya ampun ... seharusnya aku juga ada di kantormu agar bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa malu. Wajar saja bila Ino dan Sakura menertawai dirinya yang kacau. Ia adalah seorang perancang pernikahan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sekacau itu? Bukankah seharusnya semua menjadi lebih mudah karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan itu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Untung saja kaubisa menjadi _copycat_ yang baik, Hanabi," ujar Sakura.

"Kau memuji atau mengejekku, Sakura-_nee_?" Hanabi menoleh sengit ke arah Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimanapun ini pernikahanku. A-aku mau segalanya sempurna," ucap Hinata lirih, "kalian tahu, Gaara-_kun_ memercayakan semuanya padaku."

"_Well_, itu memang terdengar Gaara _banget sih,_" komentar Ino, "tipikal laki-laki seperti dia pasti hanya mau terima beres."

Tidak juga, Gaara tak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Ia bukan tipikal laki-laki yang hanya akan bertopang siku, sementara calon istrinya kalang kabut mempersiapkan segalanya sampai pialu. Ia sudah pernah menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Hinata sendirilah yang menolak dengan dalih agar pekerjaan Gaara tak terganggu.

Dan lagi, Hinata ingin memberi bukti bahwa dirinya mampu memberikan yang terbaik untuk pernikahan mereka nanti.

**48**. Semburat **lembayung **sudah memayungi kaki langit ketika Hinata menyelesaikan konsep awal. Memang belum menjadi konsep yang maksimal. Ia tetap harus membicarakan konsep ini dengan Gaara untuk mendapatkan konsep pernikahan yang ideal. Bagaimanapun sebuah pernikahan adalah hari besar yang membutuhkan komitmen resiprokal.

"Selamat sore, calon Nyonya Sabaku."

Suara bariton familiar itu membuat Hinata seolah membeku. Bola mata pucatnya mencari di mana pemilik suara itu. Di sana, tepat di depan pintu. Masih mengenakan kemeja katun berwarna **abu-abu**, pertanda ia benar-benar baru pulang dari tuntutan pekerjaan yang terkadang membelenggu.

**47.** "Anda terlambat, Tuan Sabaku."

"Oh ... baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Hari ini banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan," jelas Gaara.

Bila orang lain yang mendengarnya, mungkin mereka akan mengira kalau Gaara adalah seorang psikopat. Namun sebagai kekasihnya, Hinata cukup paham bahwa Gaara memang terbiasa mengutarakan sesuatu secara singkat. Lagi pula ia mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud Gaara adalah hari ini ia dibuat sibuk dengan otopsi mayat.

**46. **"Korban pembunuhan lagi?" tanya Hinata sembari mengambil kantung teh celup dari dalam kotak, menyiapkan minuman untuk pria berambut **merah** yang tiga bulan lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Bukan, kali ini korban kecelakaan lalu lintas," jawab Gaara, "jadi ini konsep pernikahan kita?" Mata **hijau**nya mengamati detail kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Itu untuk resepsinya. Aku yakin kau takkan suka dengan konsep pernikahan tradisional yang rumit, makanya aku memilih konsep yang modern dan cenderung minimalis. Untuk warna, kupikir warna _**pale green, teal **_atau _**turquoise**_ akan menjadi warna yang segar. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hmm...," Gaara menyesap teh yang baru disajikan Hinata sembari berpikir, "menurutmu, apakah aneh jika kita menambahkan aksen **ungu**?"

"**Ungu**?" ulang Hinata tak percaya. Sejak kapan Gaara suka warna **ungu**?

"Kenapa? Apa kombinasinya aneh? Bukan **ungu** persis juga tidak apa-apa. Ganti saja dengan _**medium orchid**_ atau _**lavender**_**.**"

Lagi-lagi Hinata terpana. Yang ia tahu, selama ini warna pilihan Gaara takkan pernah jauh dari warna-warna konservatif seperti **cokelat, hitam, putih,** atau **merah bata.** Jadi, kenapa bisa warna semanis **ungu** bisa terlontar dari mulutnya?

**45. **"**Ungu**, ya ... jika yang kauminta hanya aksen, kita bisa memakai bunga-bunga berwarna **ungu**. Bisa _hydrangea,_ mungkin salvia, atau bahkan anggrek. Ah, nanti aku akan minta rekomendasi Ino," kata Hinata, "dan karena kauminta **ungu**, kurasa aku akan menggunakan _**pale green**_ saja agar warnanya lebih serasi."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu alasannya?" tanya Gaara.

"E-eh? Memangnya ada alasan khusus?" Bola mata Hinata mengerjap, penuh kuriositas.

"Matamu," kata Gaara, "warna **ungu** dan turunannya mengingatkanku pada warna matamu. Dan karena mata adalah jendela hati, menatap matamu berarti membuatku bisa mengintip apa isi relung hatimu."

Untuk sejenak tulang pipi Hinata bersemu—ia juga memilih warna **hijau** untuk alasan yang sama—tetapi sejurus kemudian reaksinya berubah. Tertawa kecil seolah tak tahan oleh visualisasi jenaka yang diberikan pemuda berambut **merah**.

"Kautahu, kurasa aku harus setuju atas penilaian Kiba terhadap dirimu," ucap Hinata masih tertawa kecil.

"Soal apa?" tanya Gaara sembari mengerutkan kening.

"Makin lama ucapanmu makin terdengar seperti penyanyi dangdut."

**44. **Alih-alih mendecih tak suka, Gaara justru melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Hinata dengan protektif. Menyusul kemudian kecupan di pelipis kiri Hinata yang mengirim impuls seduktif. Orang lain mungkin akan menilai Gaara sebagai pribadi stoik dan elusif. Tetapi di depan Hinata, ia bisa menjadi lebih permisif.

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan permata yang cocok untuk cincin pernikahan kita. Kujamin kau pasti suka," bisik Gaara.

"Biar kutebak, pasti tidak akan jauh dari _emerald_ atau _amethys_," tebak Hinata.

Gaara hanya menyeringai tipis sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata tahu bahwa 'bukan' adalah jawaban yang disampaikan Gaara meski tanpa persona.

**43. **"Eh? Jadi cincin pernikahan kalian tidak akan dihiasi _emerald_ ataupun _amethys_?" Ino urung menyendok _waldorf salad_-nya. "Padahal aku kupikir dua jenis permata itu yang paling cocok untuk kalian."

"Entahlah. Mungkin Gaara-_kun_ punya pemikiran berbeda," gumam Hinata.

"_Konnichiwa_," suara riang Sakura menambah semarak suasana, "wow, sejak kapan kau _ketularan_ Ino?" Ia menunjuk _russian salad _di meja Hinata. "Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja ini _syndrome_ pranikah, iya kan? Oh, ayolah, Hinata. Pernikahanmu masih tiga bulan lagi. Dan kujamin kaubutuh lebih banyak energi untuk mengurus segalanya. _Shitsuji-san_, berikan aku _bruschetta, carbonara _dan_ lemon squash_, lalu berikan l_asagna_ untuk temanku."

"Sakura ... kau kejam," desis Ino.

**42. **"_Lasagna_-nya tidak jadi, _Shitsuji-san_," Hinata buru-buru berkata sebelum sang pelayan pergi ke dapur untuk memenuhi permintaan Sakura.

"Hey, ayolah ... _lasagna_ tidak akan membuatmu jadi ibu-ibu obsesitas, Hinata. Percayalah, begini-begini aku kan dokter," gerutu Sakura.

"Ti-tidak bisa," ujar Hinata, "_designer_-ku bilang agar ukuran tubuhku jangan sampai berubah sampai tiga bulan ke depan."

Ino hanya bersiul-siul kecil sembari mengalihkan atensi ketika tatapan galak Sakura tertuju padanya. Toh, sebagai _designer_ gaun pengantin sekaligus sahabatnya ia hanya menginginkan Hinata tampil terbaik di hari bahagianya.

**41. **"Astaga, kalian benar-benar tipikal wanita yang menolak untuk menikmati hidup," gerutu Sakura, "bicara tentang makanan, sudah memikirkan makanan macam apa yang akan kausajikan di pernikahanmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin menu klasik," gumam Hinata.

Seketika itu juga Sakura dan Ino seolah membeku. Berharap telinga merekalah yang salah mendengar bahwa Hinata akan menggunakan TIGA BELAS urutan menu. _Cold appetizer, soup, hot appetizer, fish vegetables, large joint, cold entree, hot entree, shorbet, roast, vegetables, sweet dish, savory dish, dessert,_ oh ... adakah yang lebih kejam dari itu.

Hinata sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi kedua temannya yang setengah panik. Tentu saja ia tak benar-benar ingin menggunakan menu klasik. Hanya saja melihat kedua temannya setengah panik begini selalu menjadi hiburan yang menarik.

**40. **"Hinata~ bilang padaku, kau hanya bercanda, kan?" Ino adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi. Tentu saja _designer_ muda yang tengah naik daun itu berada dalam posisi dilematis yang serba tak enak hati. Ia ingin menghargai pernikahan temannya, tapi angka di timbangan takkan ramah bila ia menghabiskan apa yang nanti akan tersaji.

"Dan setelah itu Gaara akan memarahiku di hari pernikahan kami," ucap Hinata, "lagi pula, kenapa kalian seserius itu? Memangnya menu klasik cocok untuk pesta minimalis kami?"

Ino menarik napas antara lega dan tak lega. Oh, ya ampun, menjadi seorang wanita rasanya memang sulit berpikir jernih ketika panik melanda.

**39. **"Sakura benar." Suara bariton yang amar familiar membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang. _Rectagular tray_ berisi dua jenis hidangan dan satu gelas _fantastic_ di tangan kiri Gaara membuat ketiga gadis itu tampak tercengang. "Ino hanya bilang ukuran tubuhmu jangan sampai berubah. Itu berarti makan salad seperti ini juga berpotensi membuat ukuran tubuhmu turun drastis. Jadi, makanlah seperti biasa."

Hinata bisa merasakan hatinya teramat membuncah. Menurutnya Gaara memang sangat manis, memerhatikan dirinya tanpa lelah. Bahkan terkadang caranya memerhatikan Hinata sukses membuat gadis itu terperangah. Misalnya seperti sekarang, siapa yang menyangka Gaara akan datang membawa sendiri menu kesukaannya dengan memasang senyum ramah?

**38. **"Ini _ladies area_, Bung. Kau tidak boleh bergabung kecuali kau memakai _lipstick_," komentar Ino. Terus terang ia merasa sedikit rikuh untuk membicarakan hal-hal berbau feminisme di hadapan seorang laki-laki.

"I-Ino-_chan_ ... setelah ini aku memang ada janji dengan Gaara-_kun_. Sepertinya Gaara-_kun_ ke kantorku dan sekretarisku yang memberi tahu aku ada di sini," Hinata membaca situasi dengan cepat, "Iya, kan, Gaara-_kun_?"

"Nah, kaudengar sendiri," timpal Gaara.

Ino kehilangan kata untuk menjawab. Sedikit kecewa karena kedatangan Gaara benar-benar membuat obrolan mereka hanya berlangsung sekejap. Masalahnya, mana mungkin ia bisa menggoda Hinata habis-habisan dan menjadikan Gaara sosok yang tak dianggap.

**37. **"Sepertinya Ino-_chan_ kesal padamu," seraya mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

Gaara tahu, wanita berambut **kuning** pucat teman Hinata itu merasa kesal karena obrolan mereka diinterupsi. Toh, ia juga tak peduli. Niatnya hanya datang menjemput Hinata untuk bersama-sama ke toko perhiasan untuk menunjukkan permata yang dipilihnya untuk cincin mereka nanti.

**36. **"_I've been loving you_." Itu kata Gaara sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir calon istrinya.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_...," seperti biasa ada lapisan ke**merah**an yang bertengger di tulang pipinya.

"Kautahu kenapa aku bilang _I've been loving you_, bukan _I love you_?" tanya Gaara.

"_I've been loving you ... present perfect tense_. Berarti...," rona **merah** di pipinya semakin menebal.

"Sudah terjadi, masih berlangsung, dan kurasa akan terus berlanjut," timpal Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_ ... kau...,"

"Cukup. Aku tahu aku memang cocok menjadi penyanyi dangdut," potong Gaara sembari menjalankan mobilnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencoba menahan gelak tawa atas pengakuan Gaara.

**35. **Hinata dibuat terkagum-kagum begitu melihat jajaran perhiasan dengan _design_ yang elegan. Dalam hati ia menebak-nebak model macam apa yang akan mereka kenakan. Bahkan ia juga belum tahu permata macam apa yang hendak digunakan.

_Amber_ yang **cokelat** atau _lapis lazuli_ yang **biru**? _Topaz_ yang **kuning** atau _iodite_ yang **ungu**? Atau jangan-jangan malah _quartz_ yang berwarna **merah jambu**.

"Coba lihat," ucap Gaara ketika penjaga toko menunjukkan salah satu jenis permata yang tergolong langka. Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan alis ketika melihat sebongkah kristal berwarna **hijau** berkilau tertimpa cahaya sang surya.

**34.** "Katamu bukan _emerald_," Hinata sedikit memprotes.

"Makanya, kemarilah. Lihat baik-baik jenis permata apa ini," Gaara memberi isyarat agar penjaga toko tak memberi tahu.

Melepas jaketnya, Gaara menggunakan benda itu untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kotak. Penjaga toko membantunya dengan menyorotkan senter ke dalamnya hingga meruak. Dan yang terjadi kemudian membuat Hinata sedikit terbelalak.

Kristal berwarna ke**hijau**an kini menjelma menjadi **merah** ke**ungu**an.

**33.** "_Alexandrite_," penjaga toko akhirnya bersuara, "salah satu permata yang paling langka. Kami bahkan perlu waktu berminggu-minggu untuk mendapatkan permata yang asli dari Rusia seperti permintaan Sabaku-_sama_."

Menoleh ke arah calon suaminya, Hinata mendapati pria memasang ekspresi sarat afeksi. Sedikit canggung, Hinata meremas-remas ujung _blazer_ **hitam**nya, mencoba menghindar dari kuatnya seduksi yang membuat debaran jantungnya berakselerasi. Rasanya ia ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih sekurang-kurangnya lewat satu kecupan di pipi. Hanya saja, ia tak mungkin seagresif itu di tempat seperti ini. Karena itu, ia hanya bisa...

"**Hijau** dan **ungu**, jika kita bisa mendapatkannya dalam satu permata, kenapa harus pakai dua? Lagi pula, permata itu bisa menjadi simbol bahwa kau dan aku memang sudah sepatutnya bersatu."

... ia hanya bisa merona dengan hebatnya.

**32. **Ponsel **keperakan** Hinata berdering dengan nyaring ketika ia dan Gaara hendak menuju lahan parkir. Dari Hanabi, Hinata jelas tak sampai hati untuk mengapkir. Toh, urusan memilah _design_ cincin pernikahan mereka juga sudah berakhir.

"Ya, Hanabi-_chan_. Kau sudah makan siang?" Hinata menyapa sekaligus bertanya.

"_Onee-chan,_ kau masih lama? Ada klien yang datang dan kurasa aku tidak bisa meng-_handle_-nya," ujar Hanabi tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata sempat beradu pandang dengan Gaara yang memasang wajah ingin tahu sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan segera kembali. Memangnya klien mana yang _complaint?_"

"Bukan, bukan komplain lagi, _Nee-chan_. Elizaveta-_san_ justru datang untuk membatalkan pernikahan."

Elizaveta-_san_ ... astaga ... bukankah itu klien yang sedianya akan menikah minggu depan?

**31. **Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangannya dengan napas setengah tercekat. Ia bahkan lupa tak mengecup pipi Gaara sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali berkutat dengan _formaldehyde_ dan mayat-mayat. Ugh, semoga ia tidak _ngambek _jika sore nanti Hinata memberikan dua kali kecupan dalam agregat.

"Selamat siang," sapanya pada Elizaveta yang telah menunggu.

Elizaveta berambut **cokelat** **madu** dengan kulit **putih** yang tampak sehalus porselen. Singkatnya ia cantik, tapi Hinata bersumpah ia melihat gumpalan kesedihan yang tampak eviden. Apa pun masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, tampaknya masalah itu memang cukup besar sampai-sampai wanita berdarah Hungaria itu memutuskan royemen.

**30. **"Saya sudah mendengar dari asisten saya kalau Elizaveta-_san_ berniat membatalkan rencana pernikahan. Dan saya menghargai apa pun keputusan Elizaveta-_san_. Saya juga tahu, Elizaveta-_san_ juga paham bagaimana konsekuensi atas pembatalan ini. Tetapi ... bolehkan saya tahu alasan yang membuat Elizaveta-_san_ mengambil keputusan ini?" tanya Hinata.

Belum sempat menjawabnya, dua tetes air mata tampak kembali mengalir dari sudut mata **kelabu**. Dengan sigap Hinata menyodorkan kotak tisu. Menerka bahwa hati kliennya memang tengah mem**biru**. Barang kali calon suaminya meninggal dalam sebuah penerbangan—Hinata tahu calon suaminya seorang pilot—atau semata-mata Elizaveta hanya tengah dilanda ragu.

"Hinata-_san_," Elizaveta terdengar sesenggukan, "bagaimana perasaan Hinata-_san_ jika ternyata calon suami Hinata-_san_ yang sangat Hinata-_san_ cintai ternyata seorang biseksual dan kemudian berselingkuh dengan ayah Hinata-_san_ sendiri?"

Detik itu pula Hinata seolah membeku.

**29. **Seorang laki-laki semaskulin Gaara tiba-tiba kepergok tengah bercinta dengan ayahnya. _Kami-sama_ ... Hinata tak sanggup membayangkannya. Hampir saja ia hendak mengelus dada jika tak ingat di depannya ada seorang gadis yang tengah dilanda nestapa.

"Bayangkan, Hinata-_san_, ketika aku menegur mereka, ayahku malah bilang _'Kau mencintainya, aku juga mencintainya. Jadi di mana letak masalahnya?'_" Elizaveta semakin tersedu-sedu.

Dengan refleks Hinata mendekat dan mengusap-usap bahu si gadis berambut ikal. Realita yang dihadapinya tampaknya benar-benar simalakama yang letal. Sulit membayangkan ada yang sanggup menerima kenyataan punya suami yang biseksual, kecuali ia sendiri pun tak normal.

**28. **"Bagaimana, _Nee-chan? _Elizaveta-_san_ akan tetap menikah minggu depan kan?" tanya Hanabi penuh harap.

"Tidak. Pernikahannya akan tetap dibatalkan. Hanya saja, Elizaveta-_san_ juga tak menolak untuk membayar jumlah kerugian yang kita sepakati sejak awal," jawab Hinata.

"Yah, itu juga hal yang sama yang berkali-kali ia katakan padaku. Aku berusaha membujuknya, meyakinkan Elizaveta-_san_ bahwa keragu-raguannya hanyalah penghalang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang hakiki. Jika ia membatalkan pernikahan, maka...,"

"Apa kau bertanya alasan kenapa ia melakukan ini?" potong Hinata.

"Umm ... dia tidak mau memberi tahuku. Dia bilang dia mau menunggu _Nee-chan_ saja. Memangnya kenapa _sih_?" Hanabi balik bertanya.

Hinata menatap mafhum ke arah adiknya yang baru setahun ini bergabung di perusahaan. Hanabi rajin dan cekatan, tetapi belum cukup terampil untuk mengatasi permasalahan. Barang kali Hinata masih perlu menanamkan pengertian bahwa perusahaan mereka tak semata berorientasi pada keuntungan. Yang mereka jual adalah salah satu dari sekian bentuk kebahagiaan.

**27. **"Ada masalah antara Elizaveta-_san_, calon suaminya, dan juga ayahnya. Aku takkan memberi tahu detailnya padamu. Poinku adalah perusahaan kita membantu klien mewujudkan kebahagiaan. Jadi apa gunanya kita memaksa jika klien tidak bahagia?" Hinata menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Mereka tidak direstui ayahnya, ya?" tebak Hanabi, "_Nee-chan_, kau sendiri bagaimana? Keluarga Gaara-_nii_ benar-benar baik padamu, kan?"

Hinata terlihat sedikit runtas. Ia dan keluarga besar Gaara memang bisa menemukan konformitas. Hanya saja, hubungan Gaara dengan keluarganya sendiri justru nyaris rantas. Jika bukan karena Temari—kakak perempuan Gaara—yang berinisiatif memperkenalkannya pada orang tua Gaara, mungkin selamanya ia akan diusik kuriositas.

Pun begitu, di hadapan Hanabi, ia hanya bisa mengacungkan jempol sebagai pengganti jawaban.

**26. **"_Dear_ Hinata~ kau sudah menunggu lama? Aduh, maaf, ya. Ada sedikit _trouble_ di butik. Makanya aku terlambat. Maaf, ya." _Designer_ sekaligus pemilik _florist_ ini tampil modis dengan _little __**black **__dress_ dan gelang perak berhias batu manikam warna-warni.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_. Aku juga sedang melihat-lihat koleksi bungamu," Hinata menyentuh mahkota larkspur yang tipis dan berwarna **ungu**.

"_**Purple**_ larkspur, _July birth flower_ sekaligus melambangkan cinta pertama," kata Ino, "ingat seseorang?"

"Mungkin," jawab Hinata asal-asalan, "aku bingung ke mana harus mengirimkan undangan padanya."

Ino hanya tergelak ringan.

**25. **"Gaara-_kun_ mau ada aksen **ungu**, dan warna pilihanku adalah _**pale green**_. Kaupunya rekomendasi yang cocok untuk itu?" tanya Hinata.

"_**Pale green**_ dan **ungu** ... cukup harmonis dan natural. Tipemu _banget," _komentar Ino.

"Aku juga sudah membuat sketsa untuk tata letak ruangan dan pelaminannya. Kuharap ini bisa menjadi pertimbanganmu," Hinata menyodorkan beberapa lembar sketsa yang telah dibuatnya.

"Jadi _**pale green**_-nya sudah dari _table clothes_ dan kain-kain dekornya," gumam Ino, "kau suka gladiol kan? Gladiol punya beberapa gradasi warna **ungu**. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

**24. **Hinata mengamati bunga-bunga gladiol yang ditunjuk sahabatnya. Bertangkai-tangkai gladiol aneka warna menyapa. Ino tak berbohong karena memang ada beberapa gladiol warna **ungu** dengan gradasi yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari gradasi-gradasi terang seperti _**lavender, thistle**_, dan _**plum**_ sampai _shade-shade_ gelap seperti_** dark magenta, purple, **_dan_** indigo.**_

"Itu untuk di sisi kanan dan kiri pelaminan. Bagian tengahnya akan kuhias dengan bunga violet warna _**blue violet**_, aster warna _**dark orchid**_, dan mungkin sedikit astilbe warna _**thistle**_. Untung menghias meja, kurasa aster dan krisan akan jadi pilihan yang bagus. Aku akan menyusunnya dengan gradasi warna dari yang paling terang sampai yang paling gelap di bagian tengah. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Tak ada reaksi lain dari Hinata kecuali anggukan kepala.

**23. **"Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Buket bungamu bagaimana? Mau warna turunan **ungu** juga? Tidak mungkin **hijau** kan? Masa iya kaumau memakai seikat kangkung sebagai pengganti buket bunga," seloroh Ino sembari mengurai tawa lepas.

"Tidak, tidak," Hinata ikut tergelak ringan, "aku mau freesia **putih** saja. Sudah terlalu banyak aksen **ungu** di acaranya. Aku mau warna yang netral dan serasi dengan gaunku."

Ino menganggukkan kepala pertanda paham. Freesia, _innocence and thoughtfulness._

**22. **Ino beralih melayani beberapa pelanggannya dan membiarkan Hinata mengamati sendiri bunga-bunga yang telah ia sebutkan. Toh, gadis bersurai _**indigo**_ itu juga tak keberatan. Ia malah senang karena bisa meluasa menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga segar yang tak setiap hari menyapa penglihatan.

"Huh, pria tua itu datang lagi," Ino sedikit menggerutu ketika ia kembali. Hinata hanya menatapnya tak mengerti dan mencoba-coba menerka dalam hati. "Itu, pelangganku. Jiraiya-_san_. Iya sih, dia salah satu pelanggan tetap yang memberiku keuntungan. Tapi aku kasihan pada istrinya. Setiap minggu ia akan meminta kami mengirimkan buket _sweet pea_ warna **merah muda** ke rumah istrinya. Ia sendiri akan membawa setangkai mawar **putih** untuk kekasih gelapnya. _Man~_ aku baru mengerti kalau terkadang _Mr. Right_ yang kita pilih untuk mendampingi hidup kita bisa berubah menjadi _Mr. Totally Wrong._"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata teringat pada Elizaveta dan calon suaminya.

**21. **"Memikirkan sesuatu?"

Gaara menatap calon istrinya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Hinata tergagap sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasang senyum berbalut rasa ragu. Lelaki itu akhirnya menarik kursi si sebelah Hinata setelah meletakkan dua porsi _omuraisu_. Malam ini seharusnya hangat dan menyenangkan, menikmati santap malam buatan Gaara sendiri—di apartemennya, tentu saja—sembari bercerita dan melepas rindu. Karena itu Gaara tak ingin ada ganjalan yang mengganggu.

"Tidak. Maksudku, bukan masalah besar kok," dusta Hinata, "_omurice_-nya kelihatan enak. Sebagai calon istrimu, kadang-kadang aku jadi minder."

Bohong, Gaara tahu kemampuan memasak Hinata tak perlu diragukan lagi. Hanya saja sekali-kali ia juga ingin memasak sesuatu untuk calon istri. Dan lagi, Gaara tahu ada masalah lain yang menginvasi.

**20. **"Karena kau yang memasak, biarkan aku yang mencuci piring," kata Hinata sambil membawa piring-piring kotor itu ke dapur.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Gaara memegang tangannya, meraih piring-piring yang membebani tangan Hinata. Tatapan mata **hijau**nya melembut, membawa sendiri piring-piring itu ke dapur dan mencucinya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa mengikutinya.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_. Biar aku saja. Bukankah Gaara-_kun_ juga selalu mencuci piring jika aku yang memasak. Jadi...,"

"Aku tidak mau piringku pecah karena kau mencucinya sambil melamun. Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, tapi kuharap masalah itu cepat berlalu. Kautahu, wajahmu itu sangat jelek kalau kau sedang sedih. Makanya aku selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia agar wajahmu juga selalu terlihat cantik," kata Gaara, "mengerti?"

Hinata tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk tak memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

**19. **Bagaimana ... bagaimana caranya mengatakan bahwa ia takut Gaara bukanlah sosok lelaki yang tepat untuknya? Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan bahwa ia takut Gaara berubah menjadi _Mr. Totally Wrong_ seperti Tuan Jiraiya? Bagaimana seandainya nasibnya juga tak lebih baik dari Elizaveta? Bagaimana jika ternyata Gaara menyembunyikan rahasia darinya? Lima tahun mengenal Gaara, menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, memberi support dan di-support olehnya, bukanlah jaminan bahwa Gaara akan tetap begitu selamanya.

Gaara bisa merasakan gadis itu sedikit gemetar. Sensasi basah di punggungnya—sepertinya Hinata menangis—membuatnya panar. Menerka-nerka masalah macam apa yang membuat Hinata begitu ganar.

Gaara tak tahu, Hinata takut jika cinta juga bisa memiliki waktu kadaluwarsa.

**18. **Mengeringkan tangan dengan _hand towel_, Gaara kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Membalikkan tubuhnya, kini ialah yang mendekap gadisnya. Jemarinya menyisir pelan helaian surai **indigo** milik calon istrinya. Tak perlu persona. Aksi dan gestur saja cukup merepresentasi betapa ingin ia menenangkan hati Hinata agar gadis itu tak perlu lagi merasa tersiksa.

"_It's ok_. Aku di sini, Hinata. Aku di sini," bisik Gaara, "aku tak tahu masalahmu apa. Aku juga takkan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Aku hanya khawatir, kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku peduli padamu, Hinata. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang mengusik hidupmu, menganggumu, membuatmu sedih sementara aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu."

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Tersadar sekaligus merasa sedikit malu dan bodoh karena sempat terombang-ambing keraguan. Ia mengenal Gaara, semestinya ia tahu tindakan picik itu takkan pernah Gaara lakukan. Dan jika ia tak ingin Gaara berubah, maka ia sendirilah yang harus memberi apa yang Gaara butuhkan.

Karena bagi mereka, cinta adalah memberi dan kemudian menerima balasannya.

**17. **"Sudah baikan?" Gaara bertanya ketika Hinata tak lagi gemetaran. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku ... aku mencintaimu, Gaara," Hinata berucap pelan, malu-malu memanggil nama Gaara tanpa _suffix_ apa pun.

"Aku tahu, Hinata. Aku tahu kau selalu mencintaiku," gumam Gaara, "Hinata, ada _apricot slice_ dan _cinnamon roll_ kesukaanmu. Akan kusiapkan untukmu sebagai _dessert_."

"Lalu _dessert_-mu?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Boleh kuambil sekarang?" Menyeringai jahil, telunjuknya membelai bibir **merah** Hinata seiring dengan tatapan setengah menggoda, "Sejak tadi bibirmu terus memanggilku, _"Gaara, cium aku. Cium aku!"_ begitu katanya."

Hinata hanya bisa menyikut pelan rusuk kekasihnya sembari tersipu-sipu. Pun begitu, ia juga tak menolak ketika bibirnya dan bibir Gaara bertemu. Sebuah ciuman, semoga mampu menepis semua ragu.

**16. **"Ba-bagaimana?"

Hinata semakin gugup ketika Gaara tak kunjung bereaksi. Pendapatnya pribadi, ia suka cara Ino menonjolkan elegansi. Lagi pula gaun ini dan jas **abu-abu** yang akan dipakai Gaara nanti juga tampak serasi. Rencananya setelah _fitting_ gaun dan jas pernikahan, mereka juga akan menggelar sesi foto _pra-wedding_ di sebuah studio yang tak jauh dari sini. Ino menawarkan busana rancangannya untuk Hinata kenakan sekaligus sebagai sarana promosi.

"Warnanya," gumam Gaara.

"Gaun pengantin normalnya memang berwarna **putih**, Sabaku-_san_. Setidaknya berilah komentar tentang _design_-nya," Ino menukas dengan cepat.

"Itu dia, **putih** itu sangat provokatif. Soal _design_-nya, kuakui kau pintar membuat calon istriku semakin cantik, Yamanaka-_san_. Hanya saja, ya ... warnanya itu," ucap Gaara.

"Me-memangnya kenapa dengan warna **putih**?" Hinata juga ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"**Putih** itu provokatif, dalam artian seduktif. Membuatku ingin menghiasimu dengan warna lain. **Merah** bagus juga. Apalagi jika warna **merah**nya dihasilkan dari _kissmark_ di bagian leher dan da...,"

"Jadi kau mau warna apa?!" Bertingkah sedikit galak, Ino sendiri ikut-ikutan merona mendengar fantasi mesum kekasih sahabatnya. Ya ampun~ lelaki seperti ini, di mana sih Hinata menemukannya?

"Kalau transparan saja bagaimana?"

Kali ini Hinatalah yang nyaris pingsan mendengarnya.

**15. **"Aaa~ kau tidak tahu Sakura~ calon suami Hinata itu benar-benar monster yang _unpredictable,_" Ino terlihat gemas sembari menyeruput teh madunya. Saat ini Ino dan Sakura memang sengaja datang ke kantor Hinata untuk membantu gadis itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Khususnya bagi Ino yang memang terkait secara langsung dengan perhelatan karibnya.

"Hahaha ... kau _sih _memang tidak pernah mengenal Gaara. Dia memang sedikit eksentrik, tapi sebenarnya sepupu jauhku itu sangat baik. Iya, kan, Hinata?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Tadinya aku juga kaget saat pertama melihat Gaara-_nii_. Orangnya agak aneh. Aku tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Hinata-_nee _jatuh cinta padanya," Hanabi turut berkomentar.

Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Biarpun mereka tidak terang-terangan mengakui, tetapi mereka menerima pilihan Hinata sebagai sebuah diktum.

**14. **_Passed hors d'oeuvres, salad course, entree course, signature breads and herb french butter, _dan_ coffee service _adalah lima urutan menu yang akan tersaji. Dari kelima urutan itu, Hinata memilih _passed hors d'oeuvres_ dengan beberapa variasi. _Canapes, bruchetta, zensai_, dan mungkin _zakuski_ bisa menjadi kombinasi. Yang lebih menyenangkan, pemilik _Events and Catering_ memberikan diskon khusus padanya karena kerja sama mereka selama ini.

Sakura melirik daftar menu yang disusun Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar, "_Bruchetta_? Kau memasukkan _bruchetta_ sebagai salah satu pilihan _appetizer_? Aw, Hinata. Kau memang benar-benar sahabatku!"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, memaklumi fanatisme Sakura terhadap kuliner Italia. Sedikit berbeda dengan Ino yang lebih pro terhadap menu-menu dari Rusia. Itu sebabnya Hinata memasukkan _bruchetta_ dan _zakuski _dalam menunya.

**13. **Gaara belum seberapa lama keluar dari ruang otopsi. Masih mengenakan jas **putih** yang menjadi identitas profesi. Pria itu tampak sedang membahas otopsi yang baru selesai. Binar di matanya nyata-nyata kentara begitu mengenali seorang gadis bergaun sewarna **lazuardi.**

"Datang dengan Sakura?" tebaknya ketika jarak mereka tak lagi aksa.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala," Kau masih lama? Aku akan menunggumu di cafetaria."

"Ke ruanganku saja. Jadi aku punya pemandangan yang bagus selagi menuliskan laporan."

Ucapan sederhana, tapi entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat Hinata tersipu-sipu dengan pipi **merah** merona.

**12. **Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata tak mengedipkan mata. Ia selalu suka berlama-lama memandangi Gaara yang sedang bekerja. Suka melihat bagaimana keningnya berkerut menandakan tingkat konsentrasi yang prima, suka ketika sepasang bibir itu mengatup rapat seolah mengindikasikan ia tak suka banyak bicara. Sesekali bibirnya sedikit membuka, selaras dengan sorot matanya yang diliputi rasa gembira. Belum lagi gesturnya tiap kali ia membalikkan lembaran **putih** berisi _resume_ dari visum yang telah dilakukannya. Tidak ada yang aneh memang, tapi Hinata merasa Gaara terlihat memesona tanpa sikap flegmanya. Dan lagi...

"Menikmati pemandangan?" Gaara berucap tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lembar-lembar kertas **putih** di tangannya.

... tapi Hinata tak pernah suka tiap kali Gaara memergokinya. Karena ia tahu, komentar macam apa yang akan dilontarkan Gaara. Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut menggodanya. Entah kenapa Gaara selalu tahu bagaimana memilah kata yang bisa membuatnya merona.

**11.** "Pe-pemandangan apa?" Hinata pura-pura tak tahu. Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah tumpukan map **kuning** dan **biru** di meja kerja Gaara.

"Aku tak tahu fantasi macam apa yang bermain di kepalamu. Tapi sepertinya semuanya terlihat dari caramu memandangiku dengan tatapan mesum semenjak belasan menit yang lalu," jawab Gaara. Lagi, masih terfokus pada laporan di tangannya.

"Ta-tapan mesum a-apa?" Hinata meremas ujung gaunnya untuk menutupi rasa gugup. Entah sudah se**merah** apa wajahnya begitu mendengar tudingan kekasihnya.

"Ya. Tatapan mesum. Semacam ingin menelanjangiku," jawab Gaara.

"Me-menelanja ... lu-lupakan saja," pipi Hinata semakin memanas.

"Nah, kan. Pipimu me**merah** begitu. Berarti tebakanku benar," tukas Gaara konklusif. Kali ini ia memandangi Hinata, hendak membuktikan tebakannya yang kognitif.

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya ... aku hanya ... ma-masa aku harus memandangi tembok?" kilah Hinata.

Sial, di antara sekian banyak alasan, mengapa itu yang harus terucap?

**10.** "Tembok dingin. Kata orang aku juga dingin. Jadi apa bedanya?"

Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Gaara begitu pintar memutar-mutar pertanyaan sementara alasan pamungkas begitu sulit dipikir. Kami-sama ... jawaban macam apa yang harus Hinata lontarkan agar seduksi Gaara cepat berakhir?

"Mencoba mencari alasan, Nyonya Sabaku?" Gaara menumpukan siku di atas meja, "Mengakulah, Hinata. Kau jahat sekali tidak mau mengakui betapa seksinya calon suamimu ini."

"Ba-baiklah...," Hinata berujar dengan wajah **merah** padam, "Ka-kau seksi. Ekspresimu ketika sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Caramu mengulas senyum ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik. Caramu mengernyit tiap kali membalikkan lembaran kertas, memastikan tak ada satu hal pun yang terlewat. Itu semua sangat seksi. Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengabaikan hal-hal semenarik itu?"

Binar bahagia terpancar jelas dari sepasang manik **hijau**. Sedikit tak menduga Hinata bisa sejujur ini ketika sedang mericau. Gadis ini begitu istimewa sampai-sampai Gaara tak sanggup untuk mengalicau.

"Kau senang sekarang?" Hinata balik bertanya, mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya meski rona **krimson** belum juga sirna.

"Sangat." Ada aksentuasi dari lingual singkat Gaara, "Kau tak pernah gagal membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Kadang konyol, tapi lebih sering indah. Bertanggung jawablah, Hinata. Nikahi aku."

Hinata tahu, Gaara memang tak punya koleksi kata-kata manis. Tapi ia juga tak pernah gagal membuat hatinya menjetis.

**09. **"Makan!" Sakura menatap galak sambil menyodorkan beberapa iris _cinnamon roll _pada Hinata.

"Aduh, aduh, _lipstick_-nya terhapus, dong! Lagi pula Hinata-_nee_ kan sudah makan tadi pagi," balas Hanabi sengit. Di acara pernikahan kakaknya ini, mau tak mau ialah yang harus menggantikan posisi Hinata melakoni tugas supervisi.

"Pagi itu jam berapa? Pagi-pagi buta dan kau cuma makan salad, kan? Lagi pula kalau _lipstick_-nya terhapus, tinggal _touch up_ lagi apa susahnya sih?" balas Sakura.

"Tenang saja Hanabi-san, Sakura-san. Jangankan untuk makan, _lipstick_-nya _kissproof _kok," Orochimaru—perias Hinata—mengedipkan mata dengan genit sembari menyimpan kembali _lipstick __**koral terang **_dan _blush on __**peach **_ke tempatnya.

Ino hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. _Designer_ yang kali ini memilih _long dress_ berwarna _**fuchsia **_sebagai pilihan berbusana hanya bisa mengusap punggung tangan sahabatnya. Mata se**biru **samuderanya seolah hendak mengatakan abaikan-saja-mereka.

**08. **"Akhirnya bunganya datang juga. Kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar mencari seikat bayam atau kembang kol untuk kaubawa," Ino terlihat begitu lega sembari menyerahkan buket _freesia_ **putih** seperti yang diminta Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Ino-_chan_," Hinata menghirup wangi segar buket freesia di tangannya.

"Yosh! Berarti semuanya beres. Ayo kita berangkat. Pangeranmu sudah menunggu, lho," Sakura terlihat bersemangat.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki. _Wedding dress_-nya terbilang _simple_, tak pelu dibantubawakan pun ia bisa melangkah tanpa hambatan berarti. Dadanya bergemuruh, membayangkan Gaara telah menanti di depan altar untuk mengucap janji suci.

**07. **Ia sudah berada di sana. Tepat di hadapan pendeta yang akan memimpin upacara pernikahan mereka. Berjas _**slate gray **_yang terlihat kontras dengan helaian rambut **merah bata**. Hinata ingat alasan Gaara tidak memilih warna **hitam** untuk jas pernikahannya.

"_Katanya __**putih**__ itu suci dan __**hitam**__ itu pertanda sedang berduka. Pikirkan lagi, jangan-jangan alasan kenapa mempelai pria kebanyakan memilih jas __**hitam**__ adalah karena mereka sedih karena harus mengakhiri masa lajang. Sedih karena harus terikat sebuah kontrak sehidup semati. Sedih karena yah ... mungkin mereka tidak bisa lagi menggoda wanita lain."_

Mati-matian Hinata menahan tawa jika mengingat ekspresi Gaara ketika mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu dengan santai. Terima kasih untuk _wedding veil-_nya yang berhasil menutupi ekspresi akibat reminisensi. Entah apa komentar para undangan jika melihat mempelai wanitanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ayah senang melihatmu begitu bahagia hari ini." Ucapan lirih ayahnya membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pria paruh baya yang hendak menyerahkan putrinya pada laki-laki yang mencintai sang putri.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan berbalut jas **hitam** sang ayah. Hinata mengerti, saat-saat membahagiakan, mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan bagi seorang ayah adalah ketika menyaksikan putri kecilnya berubah.

**06. **"Aku bersedia."

Jawaban Hinata—tentu Gaara sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama lebih dulu—menjadi penanda bahwa kini mereka telah terikat sebuah janji suci. Seperti sebuah tali yang akan selalu mengikat erat kedua hati. Terkunci melalui sepasang cincin yang melingkari jari dan tersegel oleh sebuah kecupan lembut nan hati-hati.

"Jangan menangis," Gaara berbisik sembari mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi, "kasihan periasnya. Aku juga tidak suka kau diculik terlalu lama hanya untuk membenahi riasanmu."

"Aku bahagia, Gaara. Sangat bahagia," ujar Hinata.

"Kau jahat, Hinata. Lelaki yang kaunikahi mungkin memang seburuk monster, tapi kau kan tidak perlu sampai menangis begitu," Gaara tak memedulikan ucapan Hinata. Oh, bahkan di upacara sesakral ini saja Gaara masih sempat menggoda istrinya.

Sedikit tersipu-sipu, Hinata mencubit lengan suaminya, memberi isyarat agar Gaara kembali serius menjalani prosesi. Bahkan pendeta pun sudah tersenyum-senyum sedari tadi akibat mendengar konversasi mereka yang tersembunyi.

**05. **Sebuah pernikahan. Sebuah momen di mana dua mempelai berjanji atas nama Tuhan. Juga sebuah momen di mana kerabat dan sahabat berkumpul dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Seperti itulah yang Hinata harapkan.

Di meja terdepan, teman-teman Hinata tampak berbagi meja dengan Sakura dan Ino. Setidaknya Hinata melihat ada Sai, Kiba, dan Naruto. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang jelas dari kejauhan mereka terlihat memperlihatkan antusiasme dan animo. Yah, setidaknya Hinata lega karena momen ini terlihat begitu jauh dari kata fiasko.

Di meja lain, keluarganya juga tampak menikmati pesta. Dari keluarga Gaara hanya hadir kedua kakak Gaara dan beberapa kerabat yang tak begitu dikenal Hinata. Mereka duduk bersama, menikmati jamuan sembari sesekali mengurai canda tawa.

Hinata menoleh ke arah suaminya, tampak masih sibuk menerima ucapan selamat. Tak selalu dijawab, tetapi tak jarang pula terselip senyuman hangat. Biasanya ia kurang begitu suka beramah tamah—kecuali pada Hinata tentunya—tapi hari ini ia memang menjadi pribadi yang lebih permisif walau untuk sesaat.

Segalanya mungkin akan lebih sempurna, jika ayah Gaara meluangkan waktu untuk hadir di sini.

**04. **"Halo, adik ipar. Kau tampak sangat cantik hari ini," puji Temari tiba-tiba datang mendekati mereka. Wanita berambut **pirang** itu tampil prima dengan setelan _dress_ warna **hijau **_**tosca. **_ Seperti biasa, ia selalu memasang senyum ramah dan menggoda ataupun memarahi Gaara.

"Adikku ini sedikit nakal, Hinata. Jadi tolong jaga dia baik-baik, ya. Sebagai kakaknya, aku mengijinkanmu menjitak kepalanya jika kenakalannya sudah kelewat batas," kata Temari setengah mengurai canda.

"Tsk!" Gaara hanya mendecih.

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri kan?" kata Temari.

Hinata tertawa ringan, "Ya. Aku tahu, terkadang dia memang sangat nakal."

Kedua wanita itu tertawa, membuat Gaara mendecih tak suka. Gaara tak pernah suka ketika mereka bisa sangat kompak mengerjainya. Tak suka Hinata yang pemalu dan penggugup tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lawan bicara yang sulit ditaklukkan ketika bersama kakaknya. Ia tak suka, ketika tak jarang ia justru menikmati tawa yang merefleksi rasa bahagia begitu kuat terpancar hingga membuatnya semakin terpesona.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Gaara," Temari menepuk bahunya.

Gaara mengernyitkan alis. Namun sejurus kemudian detak jantungnya menjetis. Karena yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang selama ini dianggapnya despotis.

**03. **"Katakan Temari, apa kau memang berencana mengacaukan pernikahanku?" Rahang Gaara mengeras.

"Gaara-_kun_," Hinata menahan lengan suaminya. Mencoba agar suaminya tak menjadi orang yang justru mengacaukan pernikahan mereka.

"Hari ini putra bungsuku menikah. Jadi di mana letak kesalahan seorang ayah yang ingin melihat putranya bahagia?" Ayah Gaara membuka suara.

Gaara baru saja hendak menjawab ketika pegangan Hinata di lengannya semakin erat. Istrinya tahu, Gaara akan menjawab ucapan ayahnya dengan menggunakan urat. Karena itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengintervensi reuni ayah dan anak ini sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi sebuah debat.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya err ... Ayah. Kami senang Ayah mau datang," Hinata mengulas senyum manis.

Keluarga, mungkin adalah kata yang paling dibenci Gaara. Ibunya meninggal, tepat ketika melahirkannya. Itu sebabnya ayahnya setengah membencinya, menuding Gaara sebagai penyebab kematian wanita tercintanya. Hinata juga tak berharap banyak atas hubungan mereka. Harapannya jauh lebih sederhana, jangan sampai hubungan mereka menjadi lebih buruk dari apa yang telah dilihatnya.

Dan alasan Hinata mengatakan 'ya' ketika Gaara melamarnya adalah karena ia ingin memberikan sebuah keluarga untuk sang suami. Ia ingin Gaara memahami bahwa keluarga bukanlah hal yang patut dibenci.

**02. **"Aku berani bertaruh kau pernah menemuinya," ucap Gaara.

Kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar setelah sekian lama mereka terkunci dalam sunyi. Sekarang mereka di sini, duduk di pelaminan yang mulai sepi. Saat-saat memberi ucapan selamat telah usai. Tamu-tamu mereka lebih banyak menikmati hidangan dan mengobrol dengan santai. Termasuk ayah Gaara yang kini membaur dengan keluarga Hinata, melibatkan diri dalam konversasi.

"Temari-_nee_ yang mengajakku. Apa mengunjungi calon ayah mertua terdengar begitu buruk?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Gaara, "aku memang membencinya, tapi itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk melarangmu."

Hinata mengerti, bagi Gaara memperbaiki hubungan dengan sang ayah bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Sejak kecil ayahnya membencinya, bersikap dingin padanya tanpa sekali pun bersikap ramah. Beberapa tahun ini sikap ayahnya memang sedikit demi sedikit telah berubah. Hanya saja, hati Gaara terlanjur mencatat pria itu sebagai pribadi yang pongah.

Hinata meraih jemari suaminya, menjalinnya erat dan menatapnya dengan hangat ke arah sosok yang tampak risak. Lelaki 'kesepian' ini adalah suaminya, pria yang dicintainya, sekaligus ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak.

"Gaara, ayo, kita buat sebuah keluarga baru. Untukmu, untukku, untuk kita."

**01. **Hinata membuka matanya begitu matanya menangkap cahaya masuk melalui kisi-kisi. Malam panjang telah mereka lewati dan pagi ini Hinata terbangun dengan status barunya sebagai seorang istri. Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih menyisakan sedikit nyeri. Tapi itu hanya pengorbanan kecil demi hasrat yang membumbung tinggi.

Gaara masih terbuai mimpi. Matanya terpejam rapat, sementara dadanya yang terekspos naik dan turun mengikuti ritme berespirasi. Lengannya pun masih melingkari pinggang Hinata, seolah hendak memberi proteksi. Hinata tersenyum, merambatkan jemari pada helai-helai **merah bata **milik sang suami.

Dari rambut, jemari Hinata bergerak menyusuri relief yang terpahat sempurna di wajah suaminya. Dari pelipis, ia meraba tato bertinta hitam bertulis cinta. Hinata tak mampu menahan senyum begitu tak mendapati sepasang alis yang biasanya bertengger di atas tulang mata. Hinata menyentuh hidung mancungnya, kemudian berakhir pada sepasang membran mukosa.

"Istriku ternyata mesum juga," suara Gaara mengejutkan Hinata. Begitu menyadari, kelopak matanya sudah membuka, menampilkan kilau se**hijau** _alexandrite_ yang tertimpa cahaya sang surya.

"Bu-bukannya kau masih tidur?" Hinata sedikit tergugup.

Gaara terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah bangun sejak kau memainkan rambutku. Aku mau membuka mata, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depanmu."

Pelukan Gaara mengerat, sementara pipi Hinata kian menghangat.

"Tapi itulah salah satu hal yang kusukai darimu. Kau yang tersipu-sipu membuatku ingin menggodamu. Kau yang agresif begini membuatku semakin ingin menyerangmu. Beragam ekspresi yang kaumiliki membuatku selalu penasaran, ekspresi macam apa yang hari ini akan kaukeluarkan? Tersenyum dan membuat jantungku berpacu? Ceroboh dan membuatku khawatir setengah mati? Aku selalu ingin tahu," bisik Gaara, "aku ingat kemarin kau mengajakku untuk membentuk satu keluarga. Satu keluarga normal akan terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan anak. Jadi, kenapa tidak kita mulai dengan mencoba menghadirkan anggota ketiga dalam keluarga kita?"

Hinata mencubit perut suaminya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gaara. Bagaimanapun Gaara tetaplah Gaara yang takkan pernah lelah menggodanya. Hatinya menghangat begitu telinganya mendengar tawa ringan dari suaminya.

Keluarga. Ya. Sekarang mereka telah menjadi satu keluarga. Dan mungkin bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk menambah anggota ketiga.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Happy GaaHina Love Parade!

Oke, ini sumbangan saya buat event GHLP #2 Color ini. Melenceng jauh dari niat saya semula yang kepingin bikin fic bertabur mystery dan intrik di sana-sini. Tapi tapi tapi ... saya lagi kangen sama fic yang manis-manis, jadilah terciptanya yang begini. Salahkan teman-teman saya yang tiba-tiba ngebahas soal pernikahan (Man~~ umur saya baru aja nginjek kepala dua, kok udah diajak ngobrol soal pernikahan sih). Sedikit banyak fic ini terinspirasi dari Tea for Two yang saya baca beberapa tahun lalu dan karakterisasi Gaara agak diracuni karakterisasi Usui Takumi. Alasannya simple, Usui sama Gaara kan sama-sama cool boy with warm heart #halah

Sejujurnya, saya kurang sreg sama tema warna. Saya pernah ikut festival fic di fandom lain dengan tema serupa. Makanya semangat bikinnya juga agak beda. Makanya juga saya campurin tuh tema-tema lain yang diajukan (makanan dan bunga) tentu saja warna masih mendominasi. Intinya karena hidup kaya rasa dan kaya warna. Kalo ada yang menggombal, "Hidupku jadi berwarna ketika kau hadir di sini." Berarti kesimpulannya sebelum si 'kau' hadir, maka si 'aku'nya ini buta warna #plakk

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada yang nggak ngeh sama warna yang saya sebutkan klik ini saja : en. wikipedia wiki/List_of_colors:_A-M #hilangkan spasinya

Jadi karena kumpulan drabble ini agak-agak nista dan OOC parah, saya terima deh kalo mau dibata. Login dulu tapi, ya ^^ tapi prinsipnya saya menerima feedback dalam bentuk apa pun kok ^^

Molto grazie


End file.
